Penguinio Ledrano
Penguinio Ledrano is a penguin who used to be the chairman of the Communist Party of Duck Island. Obviously, he is a communist. He is currently imprisoned in the New Duck City Prison. Background Penguinio Ledrano hatched on June 20, 1987, in Peng City, Duck Island. He lived there, until on one day, while he was 5 years old, his family moved to New Duck City. Penguinio didn't like New Duck City as much as Peng City. When Penguinio was 7 years old, he found out about communism for the first time from a newspaper that his parents had left on a table. As soon as that happened, he decided to become a communist. One day, when Penguinio was young, his parents told him that he must go to school, just like all the other young penguins. Penguinio went there. He didn't hate school, and he also didn't hate math, but he thought that communism should be a subject instead of "unneeded stuff like art". After Penguinio finished school, he went to an university, because he wanted to become a politician. After he finished the university, he became a politician and joined the Communist Party. During the first elections that Penguinio took part of, in 2012, he wasn't elected to any position. Any of the other communists weren't elected, as well. After the elections, most of them were very angry at that they weren't elected. In 2013, Penguinio adopted a red puffle called Comminust. The puffle soon joined the Communist Party, as well. Biography In 2015, Penguinio was nominated to be a candidate on the Communist Party Chairman elections. He won and became the chairman. On 24 February, 2018, when Duck Island finished the Western Union accession negotiations, Penguinio and the Duckish Communist Party organised an anti-WU protest in New Duck City, but only some communists came. At, first everything was normal, but then, they started blowing up cars of the government members. After that, most of them were arrested. However, Penguinio was not arrested, because he claimed to not have ordered the cars to be blown up (actually, he did), and blamed it on another member of the party, who had often disagreed and argued with him. The support of the Communist Party decreased a lot after that. Some hours later, a communist who was arrested before but had escaped blew up another car in New Duck City, and tried to kill some politicians (including Fat Duck), as well. Then, he attacked the police, resulting in the police being forced to kill him. The support of the Communist Party decreased even more after that. In May 2018, Penguinio started bringing orange juice to Duck Island whenever he traveled to another country. He somehow managed to do it without being caught until December 2019. A few months later, Penguinio decided to become a candidate for the Duckish presidental elections. However, he lost. On December 9, 2019, Penguinio returned from the United States of Antarctica with multiple extra large bottles of orange juice. However, the bottles wee discovered and Penguinio was arrested. At first, it was thought that he will get imprisoned for a year, but after it was found out that he had been bringing orange juice into the country for over a year, he was sentenced to life imprisonment (although Prime Minister 1penguin437 wanted him to be executed). After Penguinio was imprisoned, his puffle Comminust became the new chairman of the Communist Party. Involvement Penguinio Ledrano formerly used to be involved in the politics of Duck Island. He has been a candidate during 2 normal elections and 1 presidental election. He also used to be involved in the illegal orange juice black market of Duck Island, which is why he is now imprisoned. Currently, he isn't involved in anything. Personality Most of the time, Penguinio acts like an ordinary penguin. He likes to waddle around and meet new friends. He also tells them to vote for him during the next elections and become communists. When someone says that communism is stupid, Penguinio yells at them. Abilities and weaknesses Penguinio has some abilities that are very useful for him. One of them is that he is good at being a communist. Another one is that he is good at being a socialist. Penguinio's only known weakness is that he is afraid of Naughtzees. As soon as he sees a Naughtzee, he will run away as fast as he can. He also considers Kermit a Naughtzee and would also possibly run away if he would ever see Kermit anywhere. That is so because he once decided to buy and read Penstubal Post, and he bought the issue in which Quackerpingu wrote that Kermit is a Naughtzee (he belives almost everyone who says or writes that someone is a Naughtzee). Gallery File:PenguinioLedrano.png File:PenguinioLedrano2.png Quotes *"Democracy? What's a democracy? Did you mean comminusm?" *"I hate Fat Duck." Trivia *He always switches the letters i and u in any words that have anything to do with communism (communism -> comminusm, communist -> comminust, etc.). See also *Duck Island Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Duck Island Category:Villains Category:Penguins Category:Politicians Category:Communists